Nuestra Primera Noche
by Rikita banana
Summary: Era el momento que esperaban, sentimientos encontrados, pensamientos reberverantes...esa fue su primera noche


**Nuestra Primera Noche**

En ese instante solo una cosa vino a su mente, ese momento en el cual ella le enfrentó para decirle de su estado, recordó su rostro incrédulo, el reproche y el rechazo, no a ella sino a ese pequeño. Escuchó su nombre pidiendo que diera un pujido más "Vamos Bulma" era su madre a su lado, dándole ánimos, nunca la había dejado y menos en esos momentos

-Solo uno más y ya- el dolor era mínimo, tan solo tenía la imperiosa necesidad de pujar, estaba a punto de convertirse en madre. Hubo un instante en el cual, a pesar de la anestesia, el dolor se hizo presente- ya no pujes, Bulma, yo voy a ayudarte

-Ya nació- escucho unos agudos gruñidos y después un llanto vigoroso que inundo toda la sala, sin darse cuenta las lágrimas surcaban sus ojos, al mirar a su madre se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo estado, lloraba-Míralo- aun unido a ella por ese cordón azulado, bañado en líquido, llorando a todo pulmón, su hijo al fin podía conocerlo, fue dado a otro médico quien de inmediato lo situó en una cuna y comenzó a secarlo

-Está todo bien ¿verdad?

-Sí- le contestó su ginecólogo- solo lo están atendiendo-en un par de minutos él ya estaba en su regazo con solo una franela azul

-Es un varón- dijo su madre, comenzó a tomar fotos aún bajo las protestas de Bulma, con la insistencia de que se trataba de su primer nieto y como podía negarse a ello, no a ella, su madre, que tanto lo esperaba, que desde antes de que existiera ya estaba llena de ilusiones, ya había planeado su habitación, sus ropas e incluso una fiesta de bienvenida; no a ella no podía negárselo, tan solo le pidió que no fuera a fotografiarle.

Olvido la cámara, a los médicos y las enfermeras

-Mira ya abrió sus ojos- eran azules, como el océano, los abría y cerraba de cuando en cuando esforzándose en mirarla. El amor a primera vista existía y ella lo experimentaba, el llanto del pequeño se calmó mientras ella lo miraba también con atención, reconociendo su rostro, la mirada y la nariz de su padre, incluso la forma de su rostro y no, no tenía cola

-Hola mi amor, que hermoso eres- extendió su mano para posarla sobre la espalda del pequeño, el escaso cabello lila que apenas lograba distinguirse en su cabeza, bostezo y jamás creyó sentirse tan enternecida como en ese momento; nueve meses de espera habían valido completamente la pena, la mejor decisión fue darle la vida. Imprimió un beso en su frente, su piel era tersa y húmeda, sus manos estaban arrugadas y le dio la impresión de que eran grandes aun para un recién nacido "como las de su padre" pensó

\- ¿ya tiene nombre? - preguntó una de las enfermeras

-Trunks- pronunció ella en un susurro sin quitarle la vista de encima, acariciándolo y él mirándola, reconociéndola, a sabiendas por el sonido de su voz e incluso por su aroma que se trataba de su madre, de la mujer que lo albergo todo ese tiempo en su vientre, que le proporciono amor aun cuando ni siquiera lo conocía, que le hablaba y él tan solo escuchaba, reconocería su voz dulce, reconocía el latido de su corazón, uno de los sonidos al que estaba completamente acostumbrado. Estiró su brazo posando la pequeña mano en el rostro de la mujer que hacía apenas unos minutos era su universo, aquello era eterno, perfecto; pero como todo, aquel instante tenía que acabar y lo hizo cuando una enfermera lo tomó para llevarlo a bañar. El llanto inmediato no se hizo esperar, no quería ser separado de ella, la peliverde no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Iré por su ropa y avisarle a tu padre que ya es abuelo… ¡Cielos estará tan contento! - Bulma tan solo asintió. La aventura comenzaba, no era la primera ni la última; pero que definitivamente sería la más importante.

Se preguntó si estaba lista, si sería buena como madre, si tendría lo necesario para guiar a esa nueva vida, aun a sabiendas de que ese pequeño no era como cualquier otro niño, era un hibrido, mitad saiyajin, un día tendría una fuerza descomunal, pero ella buscaría la forma de canalizar todo eso; aunque su padre estaba ahí, no estaba segura por cuanto tiempo, aunque eso era lo de menos, si no era Vegeta, no faltaría quien le ayudara con su hijo en ese aspecto, algo de bueno tenía que haber en tener amigos con fuerzas tan monstruosas.

Trunks, era lo más importante ahora y lo único. Ahora era madre y tenía que velar por él, eso se preguntaba mientras estaba sola en su habitación, si sería buena para él, un sinfín de dudas comenzaron a surgir. La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la enfermera con un bacinete, su pequeño estaba ahí profundamente dormido, ya vestido con su mameluco azul oscuro y gorro blanco, ella le aconsejó que iniciara la lactancia y así lo hizo.

Estaban solos los dos, un instante intimidad en el que agradecía profundamente la decisión de haberle dado la vida; en una perfecta sincronía de instintos, el recién nacido ya se encontraba prendido del pezón de su madre, aun cuando no salía mucho; pero él seguía ahí, comenzó a analizarlo de la cabeza a los pies, era prácticamente igual que en sus sueños. Sus ojos azules tenían la idéntica forma a la de su padre, al igual que su nariz y la forma de su boca, la piel era más clara y el cabello era lila, era imposible que Vegeta negara que este era su hijo, era idéntico, afortunadamente la cola no fue heredara, aun recordaba la impresión que le causo Gokú al conocerlo por primera vez y pensar que sus padres lo abandonaron por ello.

-Aun cuando tú tuvieras cola jamás te abandonaría- le acarició la mejilla y le pareció verle sonreír. Trunks miraba a su madre enternecidamente, se preguntó si haría lo mismo cuando conociera a su padre- Trunks ¿reconocerás a tu padre? - Al menos lo hacía desde su vientre cuando se movía sin cesar al tenerlo cerca, cuando al escucharlo comenzaba a patear sin cesar.

Sus padres estaban con ellos acompañándola en todo momento, ese mismo día les dieron de alta y se fueron a casa, el viaje fue corto, empezaba la noche y comenzarían su primera noche juntos, al menos separados, aunque él aun dependiente de ella y de todos los que le rodearan y así sería por un tiempo, quizá corto considerando la ascendencia que tenía

Decir solamente que los abuelos estaban felices no haría justicia para describir el sentimiento después de tanta espera agregando aquella cuando ni siquiera existía, cuando pedían a Bulma que considera darles un nieto a quien consentir y amar, ahora se encontraba ahí materializado en sus brazos, el abuelo le cantaba un vieja canción de cuna la misma que cantó dulcemente en algún momento a sus hijas cuando las tuvo recién nacidas también en sus brazos; pero a diferencia de ellas, su nieto parecía no disfrutarlo en lo absoluto, fruncía el ceño y se volteaba hacía el pecho de su abuelo, emitía algunos gruñidos como si pidiera que su abuelo se detuviera, y fue cuando terminó aquel arrulló fue cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos de nuevo

-Oh… ¿No te gusto? - era ahora su abuela quien lo tomaba en brazos, quien sostenía a ese pequeño que de alguna forma u otra perpetuaba su herencia genética; pero aquel detalle mendeliano era lo de menos para la señora Brief, lo que ella realmente quería era un nieto para consentir y cuidar. A diferencia de su esposo, Bunny no le canto, simplemente se limitó a elogiar lo guapo que era así como sus hermosos ojos- se parece tanto a su padre…vaya, parece que ya hay que cambiar el pañal- Bulma tan solo miraba esa escena, su madre le cambiaba el pañal mientras le canturreaba, a ese canto no le hizó gruñidos, tan solo se dejo hacer, no tenía muchas opciones. Mientras tanto, el abuelo dejo salir de una capsula una cuna pequeña, sabía que Bulma no dejaría a su hijo solo en la primera noche en la casa, fue algo que conversarón un par de noches atrás durante la cena, ella expresó el temor de quedarse dormida aun cuando su bebé llorara y todos le escucharan menos ella.

Tras un nuevo cambio de pañal y ropa el pequeño fue colocado en su cuna, faltaba una hora reglamentaría para comer, Bulma aprovecharía para bañarse, estaba dormido, después de dar las buenas noches a su hija y su nieto, el matrimonio Brief se retiró de la habitación, sin darse cuenta habían pasado casi tres horas ahí y realmente sin importarles.

Mientras su hijo dormía, Bulma aprovechó para bañarse, estaba decidida a dar a su bebé lo mejor de ella, aun cuando no estaba muy segura de cómo hacerlo. Estaba lista para amamantarlo, a sabiendas de que lo más probable era que hubiese heredaro el apetito voraz de su padre. Mientras se secaba el cabello, miro a su hijo -Eres igual a él- sonrió, se puso una bata un poco más larga de lo usual, la actividad sexual se detendría por algún tiempo; era algo en lo que por el momento no quería pensar, no mientras se recuperaba del evento agridulce de dar a luz a ese pequeño. Se peinaba cuando se dio cuenta que el recién nacido empezó a chupetear en un reflejo claro de hambre. Rápidamente se terminó de peinar y acudió a él, desabrocho la bata y acercó al pequeño a su seno, ofreciendo el pezón que el niño tomó de inmediato en un puro instinto de sobrevivencia.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar al saiyajin, tan solo esperaba que ese par de viejos se largaran porque lo que menos quería era escuchar estupideces y ridiculeces con respecto al crio; se sorprendió al mirar aquella escena, el niño estaba cubierto por una de las colchas de tal manera que no podía verlo; aunque no necesitaba verlo para saber que tenía el potencial de un excelente guerrero. Tan solo restaba saber cómo lucía

-Vegeta- le llamó tiernamente- ven a conocer a tu hijo- titubeo, era de esas pocas veces que no se encontraba de brazos cruzados, despacio camino hasta ellos mientras Bulma lo descubría, lo vio tomando del seno de su madre, con la respiración fuerte, el sonido del chupeteo se escuchó en toda la habitación mientras Trunks disminuía la intensidad de su succión, de alguna forma sabía quién era ese hombre a su derecha, soltó el pezón mientras todo el comenzaba a moverse, volteando su rostro al hombre que le dio la vida- Si, Trunks, él es tu padre-susurró la peliverde mientras acariciaba su rostro

-Se parece a ti- dijo sin más el saiyajin, portaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón kaki, en una de esas pocas veces en las que no traía puesto su traje de entrenamiento, se cruzó de brazos para observar detenidamente al niño, Bulma se acomodó la blusa y se levantó con su recién nacido para encarar al príncipe

-Mira la forma de sus ojos, la nariz y el tono de su piel, eres tú…

-Se parece a mi padre- dijo el saiyajin sin más mientras se sentaba en la cama, taciturno, recordándolo aun cuando no quería hacerlo. Bulma se sentó a su lado-pero si no fuera por su ki, duraría que realmente sea un saiyajin- Le miraba curioso, era raro observar a alguien tan pequeño, una versión diminuta de ellos dos, era asombroso como en él había una mezcla de la terrícola y suya.

El niño abrió los ojos y miraba fijamente al príncipe, a ese hombre que tampoco le quitaba la mirada de encima; ambos se estudiaban, poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido frente a los ojos del príncipe, se dio cuenta que Bulma, también se estaba quedando dormida

-Deberías descansar-le dijo Vegeta a su mujer, si su mujer, que más prueba necesitaba que aquel que traá entre sus brazos, ambos comenzaron aquella relación como un juego donde la lujuria predominaba, no tenía idea de cuando aquello cambio lo necesario para que ella quisiera darle un hijo, ese mismo que cargaba en esos momentos

-Quédate con nosotros- le pidió tratando de abrir los ojos, mientras el pequeño se quedaba dormido en su regazo- no pasará nada si te quedas, nadie se enterará- pero él no pronuncio ni una palabra, su rostro permaneció impávido, no expresaba emoción alguna-Vegeta-

-Tssskk- fue el único sonido que emitió mientras se levantaba de ahí, Bulma creyó que se iría y en realidad, aunque le molestaba no le sorprendía tanto, aun con su hijo, aun no estaba segura de los sentimientos del príncipe. El niño mientras tanto se quedó completamente dormido; el comenzó a quitarse la camisa al igual que el pantalón quedando únicamente en un bóxer azul marino, se aproximó al closet donde siempre encontraba ropa cuando por alguna razón u otra quedaba sin ropa limpia y amanecía en esa habitación. Esa en donde su hijo fue concebido, la misma que 24 horas antes vio como él la convencía para acudir al hospital, con aquel ki que subía y bajaba ¿Qué más podía esperar de su primogénito? el de ambos, ese niño tan deseado en la corporación capsula, un pequeño príncipe, autentico heredero de un planeta que solo existía en el recuerdo de su padre. Trunks, el nombre que recibió, no hacía honor a sus ancestros saiyajins; pero el nombre era lo de menos, lo importante era la clase de guerrero en la que se convertiría, al menos superaba a Gohan, así que no importaba como lucía ni su nombre.

Bulma lo dejo en su cuna mientras se acurrucaba al lado del príncipe, necesitaba de él, tan solo sentirlo a su lado, ni siquiera sabía por qué; solo sabía que era eso lo que necesitaba. En ese instante se sentía completa, tenía a su hijo y es lo único que interesaba, estaba dispuesta a todo por él, lo que fuera, lo protegería y amaría por sobre todas las cosas. El pequeño comenzó a llorar quebrantando el tranquilo silencio entre ambos, recordando su presencia a sus padres, pidiendo atención

-¿Qué le sucede?- preguntó el príncipe incorporándose mientras Bulma se levantaba a tomarlo entre sus brazos, aquello pareció ser lo que se el pequeño necesitaba, inmediatamente se tranquilizó

-Quería que lo abrazara

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el saiyajin mientras la observaba ir a la cama con él entre sus brazos

No tenía un amor más puro ni más perfecto que el de un hijo por su madre, al menos eso expresaba su mirada

-Déjalo aquí, con nosotros- Bulma se recostó junto a él y en medio de ambos el recién nacido de escasos cabellos lilas y ojos azules, una familia eso eran.

Pero el príncipe no podía conciliar el sueño, no con ese niño entre ellos ¿Qué mejor y perfecta descripción visual de lo que sucedía con ellos en esos instantes? De más estaba decir que ese hijo llego a interponerse en una relación perfecta, donde únicamente se brindaba lo necesario, lo físico era constante, esa fusión de cuerpos, esa batalla de dominio, la fricción, la sensación embriagadora de ser el amo y señor de esa mujer tan voluntariosa, una hembra a la que se hizo adicto, a su cuerpo, a su aroma, a su carácter. Encontrarse noche a noche a lo largo de un año, conocer su cuerpo como si lo tuviera en su memoria desde siempre y durante ese proceso, en el choque de los cuerpos, en medio de la pasión y la lujuria aquel niño fue concebido.

Dormido, con los ojos edematizados de acuerdo a su condición de recién nacido, con la boca entre abierta y frágil, a simple vista frágil.

Intento conciliar el sueño, se acomodó dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada, intentó olvidar al crio, a su madre y a toda esa situación, él tenía derecho a esa cama y al descanso, nadie le quitaría lo que era suyo, mucho menos un recién nacido en el medio de la cama interponiéndose entre su mujer y él.

Escuchó un gruñido, seguido de estornudos; no pudo evitar recordar unos sonidos similares en su infancia provenientes de un hermano suyo, un vástago único en la sala de cuneros, un desciéndete de la realeza de Vegeta; pero de clase baja, a fin de cuentas. Recordaba que por algún motivo había acompañado a su padre a conocerlo, pero su padre renegó de ese hijo "mándalo a otro planeta" ordenó severo mientras se daba la media vuelta para olvidarse para siempre de él, el príncipe lo miro con desprecio, no sabía si volvería a verlo y tampoco le interesaba estar emparentado con un saiyajin tan débil como ese. Un quejido lo regreso a la realidad, volteó a mirarlo, ahí estaba su recién nacido, observándolo con sus ojos azules como si le interrogaran, como si pudiera decirle "te reconozco, tú eres el ki que siempre está al lado de mi mamá, tu eres papá" Papá, una palabra que jamás pensó que sería para referirse a él, que no tenía idea de que sería padre y este sería su hijo. Arrugaba la frente, tratando de enfocarlo mejor, sin dejar de observarlo, en verdad lo reconocía y no, no era por su rostro, era simplemente que lo sabía, si, lo sabía, por eso se movía tanto aun en el vientre materno cuando él se acercaba, quería conocerlo, a ese hombre cuya energía tan poderosa irradiaba todo el espacio conocido.

\- ¿Qué me ves? - preguntó con un simulado desagrado, se sentó en la cama, le miro de reojo, era como estar frente a él mismo, sonrió de medio lado, se imaginó al niño ya mayor, un príncipe de otro planeta Vegeta, uno nuevo y renovado, su dinastía estaría restaurada y podría nuevamente a los saiyajins en la mira, todo comenzaría de nuevo, su raza renacería.

El niño se quedó dormido y fue hasta ese momento que se volvió a recostar, cerró los ojos y el sueño comenzó a invadirlo, no supo en qué momento se perdió de la realidad y su descanso fue sumirse en la oscuridad, mientras el reparador sueño, que incluso le hacía olvidar ese absurdo momento se instalaba en él. Escuchaba el sonido del chupeteo, al darse la vuelta le vio chupando su pulgar, buscando con desesperación ¿Cuánto tiempo habían dormido? Su ki se incrementaba conforme chupaba su mano con más fuerza "Tiene hambre" intuyo, no eran tan difícil de adivinar por la desesperación del niño, incluso para él que no solo era un padre primerizo si no era la primera vez que interactuaba con un recién nacido por tanto tiempo.

"Bulma, Bulma" la despertó sacudiéndola en el hombro "Vamos, mujer, tu crio tiene hambre" por un momento aun con sueño olvidó que sucedía y donde estaba, olvidó a ese pequeño ser que apenas rebasa los tres kilogramos que 24 horas atrás estaba en su vientre y por ese instante en el que ella regresaba a la realidad aún se encontraba ahí

-Vegeta…Trunks

-Tiene hambre- le señalo- dale de comer antes de que se desespere y comience a pegar de gritos

La terrícola lo tomó entre sus brazos, desabrochó su bata para sorpresa del príncipe, no entendía lo que hacía y no estaba seguro como aquello iba a terminar, dejo su seno expuesto y acercó el pezón al pequeño quien comenzó a beber de inmediato, le miró intrigado, pensó en lo irónico que fue eso, unos meses antes él hacía lo mismo que él pero ciertamente con otros fines

\- ¿Te duele? - preguntó atento a lo que el niño hacía, tomaba leche sin descansar, como si aquella fuera la última vez que lo haría, que debía y tenía que aprovechar cada segundo para alimentarse, definitivamente tenía el apetito de un saiyajin

-Se siente muy extraño; pero no duele- Lo mira nuevamente, ante sus ojos estaba ese pequeño heredero, una extensión suya, alguien a quien cuidar porque él tenía el potencial de ser uno de los mejores sayaijins, aunque no pareciera uno. Decir que lo quería desde el principio sería mentir, estaba reacio a la idea de un hibrido; pero en ese momento ya no lo estaba. Sabía que había cientos de posibilidades para que algo fallara durante el embarazo; pero no sucedió y ahí se encontraba ante la integrante misión de ser padre.

Un año atrás tan solo pensaba en esa aventura divertida, en la mujer que le ayudaba a liberarse, de disfrutarla por completo, lo tenía todo, hasta una mujer que le daba su cuerpo para hacer lo que quisiera y lo hizo, lo hizo acostumbrándose poco a poco a esa vida en la cual ya no debía preocuparse por su integridad, tan solo entrenar y continuar con aquella relación, de esa mujer que era una droga. Todo eso sucedió un año atrás, ahora eran padres y su hijo era la perfecta mezcla de los dos.

Al fin el pequeño terminó, soltó el pezón de su madre mientras se llevaba una mano a su rostro; Vegeta miró a Bulma se notaba exhausta, como cuando él terminaba de entrenar y aun así quisiera continuar. Bulma lo dejo entre los dos, mientras daba un fuerte suspiro se recostó sobre la almohada

-No puedo creer que soy madre- dijo adormilada, el príncipe la miró fríamente- no pensé que sería la madre de tu bebé- mientras tanto él dormía moviendo los pies y frunciendo el ceño- ¿ves es igual a ti? Tiene hasta tus gestos cuando duermes

-mmmph-era como una broma del universo, el niño era igual a él, a su padre y todos sus ancestros, el niño tenía todo ese bagaje genético, la sangre no mentía, la emoción del niño tampoco, gruñía y se movía conforme se adentraba en su sueño, un pequeño saiyajin.

La noche transcurría tranquilamente mientras Bulma dormía, Vegeta no dejaba de analizar a su hijo, era muy pequeño y frágil…ser padre era un concepto desconocido, recordaba al suyo como un poderoso rey, uno que tambien era humillado por Freezer, el rey que lo vendió a él y sin pensarlo ni quererlo le salvo la vida, llevaba casi treinta años muerto y a decir verdad no pensaba mucho en él, excepto cuando se enteró que sería padre, no sabía cómo serlo ni quería tampoco pensarlo, él recuerdo de su padre era vivido en esos momentos y pensaba más en el Rey Vegeta mientras más cercano se encontraba el nacimiento de su vástago. Ahora ahí estaba y Bulma dormía, aun cansada y tenía porque estarlo, unas horas antes aún se encontraba en el hospital.

Sintió su ki fuerte a pesar de estar dormido, tomó una de sus manos y la comparó con la suya, era una versión diminuta de sí mismo…de ambos, era la primera noche de él al lado de sus padres, afuera del universo que por nueve meses conoció como único.

Repentinamente entre abrió los ojos, el príncipe soltó su mano y desvió la mirada

-Tú deberás arreglártelas solo- dijo en una amenaza vacía porque sabía muy bien que su hijo no pasaría lo mismo que él, no vagaría por el universo, no pasaría frio, no estaría sin la protección de una verdadera familia y, fuera como fuera, él estaría ahí para protegerlo, aquello era lo que sabía y más la costaba reconocer, sabía perfectamente que a esa edad era imposible defenderse y sin él apropiado entrenamiento su potencial sería reducido a cero. "¿Lo entrenaras?" recordaba la pregunta casi inocente de Bulma ¿inocente? Sí, porque lo daba como un hecho a pesar de la pregunta, él le dijo que lo haría si el niño era merecedor de ello y lo era, lo sospechaba, pero ahora que lo tenía frente a frente era un hecho-Te entrenare cuando seas mayor- el recién nacido cerró los ojos y sonrió como si supiera que aquella era un privilegio que él como su hijo podía conocer. Era su primera noche juntos, al menos la primera en que no solo podía sentirlo si no también verlo, olerlo y escucharlo claramente. Estaban juntos, al menos hasta ese momento; no existía Gokú, los androides, el recuerdo del planeta Vegeta ni nada, solo esa noche.


End file.
